por amores como tu
by Mizuki Fujiwara
Summary: Mika debe ayar a un tal Hiwatari, resultó ser su medio hermano, su futuro y el de un chico llamado takao dependen de muchas decisiones... Espero les guste es YAOI, dedicado a Aome de Kon nn


"-diálogos-**"  
**-pensamientos-**>**  
**((-**Intervenciones mías XP**-))  
**'-palabras con sarcasmo por así decirlo-**'  
**cambio de escena (**-------------**)  
:--:--:--: flash back

bien ¡regrese! jejeje espero que este fic les guste es un Universo Alterno, no se como pude escribir todo esto, pero bueno las ideas solo llegan, este fic se lo dedico a 2 personas muy queridas para mi, una de ellas se llama Danely (madi hola! XP) y a Aome de Kon (n/n hola) es YAOI si no te gusta sal de aqui, las parejas aun no estan definidas, puede haber sorpresas ¿o.k? bueno sin mas ... ¡Al fic! n0n

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Encontrando el camino**

La noche llegaba con cada paso del reloj y Mika no encontraba el camino a casa, pensaba que la visita a Japón no era demasiado buena

me hubiera quedado en Rusia, pero no, tenia que venir por Kai…. Pero si ni es necesario ù.ú pensaba mientras lamentaba su 'estancia' en ese lugar, no muy lejos vio un edificio algo antiguo, parecía ser un hotel, sin importarle corrió y entro, lo primero que vio fue una pequeña estancia, al parecer era demasiado antiguo el lugar, una tenue luz alumbraba el corredor hacia el registro, camino sigilosamente, algo de miedo se apodero de ella, la madera crujía con cada pisada y ya estaba por arrepentirse de haber entrado

"¿hola¿Hay alguien?" intento decir pero a penas si tenia voz

"buenas noches señorita¿En que le puedo ayudar?" una voz algo lúgubre se escucho detrás de ella, espantándola

"kyyyyaaaaaaa!" no pudo evitar gritar y sentirse horrorizada, el tipo que la había espantado tenía un muy mal aspecto

"Boris aléjate de ella, no la espantes" decía quien pareciera ser el dueño del hotel

"buenas noches señor… emm quisiera un cuarto" Mika tenía algo de miedo ese lugar no le daba mucha confianza, habló un rato con el dueño de nombre Voltaire, no sabia de donde pero se le hacia parecido. Subió a su cuarto acompañada de una de las mucamas del hotel, lentamente camino hacia la cama y dejo caer el pesado equipaje que llevaba, cuando se volteo para agradecer a la mucama esta ya había desaparecido

que extraño lugar pensó, luego camino hacia el enorme ventanal tenía una muy suave cortina de color rosa pálido, la abrió y aun veía que la tormenta se avecinaba cada vez mas, se abrazo a si misma intentando buscar calor en el frió cuarto, un ruido de alguien tropezándose le hizo voltear para encontrarse con un joven de aspecto pordiosero, sus ropas sucias y rasgadas lo hacían ver muy mal, también lo que Mika pudo notar era que ese chico no era de allí y que ella era menor que él.

"gomen nasai señorita, no la quise asustar" dijo cortésmente el chico

"no te preocupes¿puedo saber por que entraste?"

"he sido enviado para prender la chimenea señorita, debe tener frió"

"gracias, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"me llamo… takao… señorita" el chico de unos 17 años le miraba tímidamente, de manera muy sumisa, Mika hablando su mirada y le dedico una sonrisa acto seguido se dirigió a su maleta tomándola y colocándola en la cama para buscar una muda de ropa, takao prendió la chimenea y se dirigió a la salida, antes de irse le dijo a Mika que el baño estaba listo y salio, Mika quedó intrigada y fue al baño y efectivamente el baño estaba listo, la bañera llena de agua y un delicioso aroma se olía en la habitación

Ese olor… son rosas… Mika no quiso desperdiciar el baño caliente y decidió asearse.

Mientras en la cocina del hotel el mismo chico entraba como alma que lleva el diablo, lucia temeroso, y es que si no estaba ahí seria fuertemente reprendido por Boris

"¿hiciste lo que se te dije?" pregunto Boris de mala manera

"si señor, ya lo hice"

"bueno apúrate que el amo Hiwatari esta por llegar y vendrá con el amo Ivanov" takao tembló un poco ante la sola mención del apellido de su amo, rápido se dirigió hacia otra sala para ayudar a preparar la pieza de sus amos.

**-------------**

Mika se recostó en la cama aun con la toalla en la cabeza, pensaba en el largo trayecto que había tenido solo para visitar a su medio hermano kai hiwatari, no era indispensable en su vida pero con el reciente fallecimiento de su madre, se veía obligada a cumplir una de sus ultimas voluntades, y tenia que casarse con él, pero ella no deseaba eso, ella amaba a alguien mas, aunque ese alguien descansara ahora eternamente, estaba mas que sumida en un extraño letargo cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, se levanto perezosamente y abrió, era otra de las mucamas avisando que pronto se serviría la cena, Mika quedó muy extrañada, y es que ese lugar no era un hotel? Se habría equivocado? Con la noche que se acercaba y la lluvia era difícil distinguir lo que había alrededor, pensó entonces cambiarse y ponerse algo un poco informal, no creía que hubiera mas personas.

**-------------**

No muy lejos de aquella edificación un carruaje se acercaba apresuradamente, llevando consigo a dos jóvenes aristócratas que buscaban refugio de aquella tormentosa noche

"y bien Kai ¿ya tienes noticias de tu madre?" un joven de cabellera rojiza como el fuego y ojos tan azules como el cielo ((rime! rime! cielo, fuego ¿entienden? Emmm olvídenlo Un.n)) observaba muy atentamente a su compañero en el carruaje, quien mantenía una posición estoica

"si, falleció hace poco" dijo de mala gana y abrió sus ojos rojizos para encontrarse con los de su compañero

"y me entere que tengo una media hermana" el joven de cabellos rojizos de nombre Yuriv Ivanov se impresionó demasiado por la noticia, si bien sabía él sus padres se separaron, él quedándose con su padre y de su madre eran muy pocas las noticias que recibía, pero eso de tener una media hermana, era algo sorprendente

"seguro es una bastarda que quiere aprovecharse del nombre de tu madre" dijo yuriv casi convencido de lo que decía, Kai le miro y esbozo una sonrisa sardónica, estaban a punto de llegar, a lo lejos pudieron distinguir dos figuras, las cuales supuso kai eran de Voltaire su abuelo y Boris el fiel lacayo de su abuelo y de su padre.

Una vez que el carruaje se detuvo los jóvenes bajaron y entraron al viejo edificio

"buenas noches amo Hiwatari, amo Ivanov" Boris dijo 'amablemente' haciendo una, no muy necesaria reverencia, Yuriv le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y Kai lo paso de largo restándole importancia a su existencia. Ambos jóvenes estaban por retirarse a sus habitaciones cuando el señor del lugar ((osease que voltaire)) les llamo avisándoles que tenían asuntos que atender

"mañana hablaremos de eso, ahora solo queremos descansar" dijo Kai de manera autoritaria y se marcho con el muchacho de cabellos de fuego.

**------------**

Mika había bajado y buscaba el salón para poder cenar, y es que ya tenía hambre, pero entre toda la oscuridad se había perdido abriendo muchas puertas, en una de tantas había encontrado a otro joven de descendencia oriental, parecía ser muy lindo y estaba en ese lugar por que dentro de poco partiría hacia otro destino, también para cumplir la voluntad de su padre, el debía buscar a su prometida o prometido según seria el caso, eso por que debía de unir ambas familias con el matrimonio

"vaya Kon, y creí que yo era la de la mala suerte"

"no es tan malo, si lo ves por el lado positivo, tal vez seas feliz" intento animar Rei Kon a su nueva amiga, Mika intento sonreír pero una lagrima surcó sus mejillas, el joven acercó su mano limpiando la traviesa lagrima que corría por su blanca cara

"no llores, tus ojos son muy hermosos como para verlos llorar, mira mañana te presentare a mi hermana, ella ya duerme, pero mañana podrás platicar con ella, es mas o menos de tu edad"

"arigato Kon…"

"dime Rei por favor"

"gracias Rei" dijo sonrojándose un poco, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su corazón, recordando un doloroso pasaje de su vida

**:--:--:--:--:Flash Back:--:--:--:--:--:--:**

Faltaba poco para que llegara al colegio, lamentablemente se había levantado un poco tarde, y si no apresuraba el paso su institutriz le reprendería, justo en la entrada el viento voló su sombrero, ella corrió detrás de su sombrero casi gritándole que se detuviera ((como si fuera a hacerlo)), su sombrero se detuvo en uno de los árboles del alrededor

"¿necesita ayuda señorita?" le dijo un joven apuesto detrás suyo

"si pudiera señor" le dijo cortésmente, el joven bajo su sombrero y se lo entregó, Mika sonrió y salio de nuevo corriendo hacia el colegio

"señorita¡dígame su nombre!" le grito el joven ya que no pudo alcanzarla, Mika volteo a verlo

"Mika Stecadoff" le grito para finalizar su 'conversación'

**:--:--:--:--:End Flash Back:--:--:--:--:--:**

Mika quedo pensativa un momento, y Rei la saco de sus pensamientos, una de las mucamas toco la puerta haciendo saltar a Mika del susto, Rei se rió por lo bajo y atendió la puerta

"la cena esta lista señor" dijo muy quedamente

"gracias, en seguida bajaremos" Rei contesto alegremente y estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando la mucama alcanzó a decirle

"tenemos invitados señor, le sugiero vestir algo apropiado" Rei y mika quedaron pensativos un momento, luego de eso la chica se fue a si cuarto para cambiarse, pensando que tal vez lo que tenia puesto no era apropiado, Rei paso por ella a su cuarto y ambos bajaron por las escaleras un poco mas iluminadas, ella tomada del brazo del chico felino, notaron que había mas de dos o tres almas en ese lugar, el lugar era de toques góticos

"creo que nos equivocamos Rei"

"no creo Mika, mira ahí hay gente" Mika y Rei entraron aun del brazo, el chico de cabellos de fuego y el chico bicolor los miraron extrañamente, se suponía que el lugar estaría deshabitado, Mika y Rei se miraron pensando que a lo mejor se habían equivocado de lugar, el chico bicolor les hizo una seña para que se acercaran entendiendo lo que sucedía, Rei condujo a Mika a su lugar y después se sentó a su derecha se miraron todos tratando de buscar una respuesta, sin embargo la entrada del viejo Voltaire llamó la atención de todos

"Buenas noches joven, señorita… ellos son parientes míos" dijo refiriéndose a los dos chicos que estaban antes, Mika y Rei asintieron la cabeza a modo de saludo que por cierto no fue contestado

¡Que groseros! pensó la chica aunque poco les importaría a los otros escucharlo de sus labios.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y en silencio en realidad nadie tenía nada que decir, pero Mika no soportaba el silencio por lo que comenzó una platica con Rei, a quien no le pareció mala idea, pero se sentía algo incomodo como si alguien le estuviera hostigando con la mirada y así era ambos jóvenes el pelirrojo y el bicolor lo miraban, uno con curiosidad y otro con algo de lujuria y deseo, sin embargo Mika notaba algo raro por lo que decidió retirarse junto con Rei para sacarlo de eso.

"gracias Mika" suspiro Rei aliviado, ambos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando a los dos jóvenes aristócratas solos y sin 'gato para el postre' ((jejejeje a ver si le entienden))

este lugar me es familiar, aunque el chico bicolor tiene algo de parecido con mamá, ella tenía los ojos de un color rubí, y su cabello, casi como el mió y el de mamá de dos colores… neee es demasiada coincidencia sin otro pensamiento Mika decidió descansar para poder emprender su camino a su destino…

* * *

hola! y que tal les gusto el fic, espero que si asi que niñas muxos reviews! n0n y bueno a lo mejor tardo para el siguiente capi, pero trankilas (o mas bien yo) espero continuar, si tienen alguna idea para que mejore mi fic o ideas nuevas diganme y se los agradecere. hasta la proxima! 


End file.
